Someone Who Would Love Me
by UPAMA
Summary: Meiling's story.......Meiling is now sixteen years old and living her normal miserable life but she does not know that her life would be changed by a special someone....someone who would Love her....its NOT a MS story...please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!! This is my first fic ever so please forgive my mistakes and please review to help me improve…….love ya all….bye. **

**Chapter-1**

**An Argument**

It was a sunny morning of July. Everyone was out for a nice day out. But things were different in the house of a certain teenager. The house was huge but she was the only living being. She sat on the corner of her bed, right beside the window. Gazing absent mindedly through it. She had a book in her hand but she was not really paying any attention to it. Her thoughts were unfocused. She heard a knock on her front door and after a deep sigh stood up and went to open the door.

Although the glass on her door was not transparent she can tell who it was. It was Syaoran. They have spent so many years together that she knew his every movement. She opened the door and he went inside. And as always he went straight up to her bedroom and waited for her to come. She followed and settled herself on her bed again. She could tell that he was mad at her but she could not tell why.

"Meiling I found your diary at school yesterday" Syaoran announced

Meiling looked up "You did? Thank-God u found it. I thought……"

But she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Syaoran's face and then she realized why he was mad at her.

"You read my diary didn't you??" Meiling asked and he just nodded.

"You shouldn't have….its none of your business!!" She told him

Now it was his time to speak "NONE OF MY BUSSINESS…..none of my business…..what do you mean none of my business??" he squealed. "You lied to me when I asked you what happened between you and that son of a bitch Raumundo. You told me that you were the one who dumped him but forgot to mention the fact that, that son of a bitch tried to fuck you."

"Mind your language Syaoran and please calm down…. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I am not a kid anymore and I do not need your protection. I am sixteen years old now and I am a very capable fighter so I am requesting you to leave me alone…..And my life IS none of YOUR business….and as for the Raumundo thing, it happens to me all the time and it did happen to me at China also so I am pretty much getting used to it cuz all of my other boyfriends were the same. So pleeeaase do not worry about me. And I am not gonna involve into any more relationships cuz I know it will turn out the same so don't worry and leave me alone" She said. She was so calm and said these so quickly that he just stared at her for a while. Then he calmed down and sat beside her and handed her the diary.

"You are making this hard for me. I am always worried about you. I want you to be safe. And you always make me worried by doing these things" he told her.

She looked straight into his amber eyes and said "Maybe you shouldn't have brought me with you to Japan. Maybe it would've been better and easier for the both of us if I was left in Hong Kong."

"I couldn't really do that to you. You are treated like a pig in your family………." He retorted.

"Syaoran please, I really don't wanna talk about it right now." She muttered

He sighed heavily and got up.

"Wanna hangout with me, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol at the fair today??" he asked.

"Yeah sure"

"We will pick you up at 5 then….bye and take care" saying this he left the house.

After he left she went over to her desk and picked up one of her favorite childhood photos of her and Syaoran. He had grown more handsome over the years, she thought. But his chocolate colored hair and his gorgeous amber eyes were the two things she liked the best. His stubbornness has subsided and it's no doubt that Sakura was responsible for it. He has become softer and more intelligent. She put the photo down and went over to her mirror. Her long black hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing a light green T-shirt and black three quarter pants. Her face was pale and her ruby colored eyes had no emotion in them.

After a great deep sigh she decided to take a shower. Maybe it would help her to calm down and anyway she also have to make a plan to get Eriol and Tomoyo together. She thought evilly. It was really obvious that they love each other. She just have to get them alone together at the fair today that's all. And with a slight smirk on her face she went to take her bath.

**A/N: End of chapter-1 tell me how you liked it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

**Another Happy Couple **

Meiling got out of the shower. Fully refreshed and her plan for today, was fresh in her mind. But the first thing that she has to do is make sure that Syaoran would be nowhere near Eriol when he proposes because it may cause serious injuries. And to make this happen she has to contact Sakura. Without further delay she went to her phone and dialed Sakura's number.

Ring….Ring

"Moshi Moshi Kinimoto resident" Said a cheery voice from the other line.

"Hello Sakura …its Meiling"

"HIYA MEILING-CHAN…HOW ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted happily.

Meiling sweat dropped "Hey!! Stop shouting I am not deaf you know" She heard a nervous chuckle on the other line.

"Gonem ne………"

"I want your help in something…can you meet me at the Penguin Park in half an hour??"

"Yeah sure!!"

"Okay then bye and don't be late"

"Okay bye"

Meiling hung up the phone and shook her head thinking about the auburn haired girl who stole her love. But still she was one of her best friends and one thing was for sure Sakura's cheery personality would never change. She is even more beautiful now than the first time Meiling saw her. She had that look of childhood innocence tinged with the first bloom of heart-breaking adult beauty. Her emerald eyes and that sweet smile can soothe even a dark heart.

She went to her closet and took out a black jeans and a red and black shirt. After getting dressed she combed her hair and kept it down as it was still wet then she took some money and went to the park.

**At the park: **

Meiling sat on the swing waiting for Sakura. As usual she was late.

"MEILING-CHAN" called out Sakura while running towards her.

Meiling looked up and saw Sakura approaching her. She stood up and waited for her to come closer.

"You are late again Sakura"

"Gonem ne…so, why did you want to see me?" Asked Sakura.

"I've made a plan to get Eriol and Tomoyo together and I need your help."

"Hoe??" Said Sakura in confused voice. Meiling shook her head.

"Sakura you should really start paying attention to your surroundings other than Syaoran. It's really obvious that they love each other but are too afraid to say it so its up to us to do something."

"So……..what do you want me to do??"

"First of all I want Syaoran out of the way because he would never agree to this relationship especially as it involves Eriol. And I want some help of you and your cards okay??

"Sure….but how are we going to get Syaoran out of the way??" she asked.

Meiling thought for a while and then said "I've got it!!...I know exactly what to do……." And with that she told Sakura her entire plan.

Before she went home she stopped by the shopping district and went inside the electronics store. Grinning evilly by herself.

………………………………………………………………………

Meiling was tying up her hair in a pony tail when she heard the knock on her door. She went and opened the door to see that it was Syaoran and Sakura.

"Wait here…I'll just go and get my bag" saying this she dashed off to her room, grabbed her bag and was back with them.

They headed towards the fair. The evening was a bit cold. They were supposed to pick up Eriol and Tomoyo on their way. As they walked Meiling winked at Sakura and she smiled. After picking up Eriol and Tomoyo they went to the fair.

Meiling looked at Eriol. He was busy looking at Tomoyo. Only a year ago Eriol came back from England. Apparently he broke up with Kaho when he finally realized that she was not the one for him. He came back and he was as charming as ever. Meiling Tomoyo and Eriol became best friends and soon he fell in love with Tomoyo. Eriol was really handsome; he had a mature look about him. He could be funny when need be and dead serious at times. His blue hair differed him from the others but it didn't look odd; it actually looked great on him. His sapphire blue eyes had so much mystery in them which he hid from the world beneath his glasses.

Then Meiling looked at Tomoyo. She was blushing slightly for no reason at all and chattering away with Eriol about the latest fanfiction she had read. She was not the quite Tomoyo anymore. It's true that she has become cuter but the change in her personality was almost shocking. She is now called the mischief maker. She laughs at her own jokes plays pranks at people and never can stop talking. This change (to Meiling) was like a Miracle. How can such a shy girl become all this?

_Well thinking is such a waste of time better set the plan in motion. _She thought. Sakura looked at her for confirmation and she nodded. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and whispered something in his ears. Both of them blushed and she guided him out of the fair and took him close to Touya's apartment which was the closest to the fair. Then she told him to wait for a while. She hid behind a building and chanted her spell to conjure her staff. Then "SLEEP" she shouted she hoped with all her might that he would fall asleep because Syaoran wasn't easily affected by the cards. And he did somehow fell asleep. And then she called out for Yukito and with his help she carried Syaoran up to Touya's apartment.

"What happened to the brat?? Did you try to eat him Monster?? Asked Touya who was reading a book.

"Onii-chan don't call him brat and I am not a monster!!" She retorted. "He just needs some rest"

But when Yukito was about to put Syaoran on the bed, Touya stopped him.

"Now wait a minute that brat is not going to sleep on MY bed….." he announced. He looked so scary that Yukito laid Syaoran down in a sitting position on the couch. Satisfied Sakura ran back to the fair.

**Meanwhile at the fair:**

Meiling had tipped a small boy to go to Tomoyo and tell her that Eriol told him to tell her to meet him beside the lake in 5 minutes. While the boy ran to Tomoyo, Meiling grabbed Eriol and took him to a corner and told him that Tomoyo told him to meet her beside the lake in 5 minutes. Both were doubtful so both looked at each other inquiringly just as Meiling planned. To Tomoyo it seemed like he wanted to know if she would come and to Eriol it seemed like she wanted to know if he would come. So both of them blushed, smiled and nodded. Sakura came back just in time. Meiling pushed Eriol to the lake side while Sakura kept Tomoyo a bit busy so that she wont go and ask him why he wanted to meet her.

**At the Lake side:**

Eriol sat there under the moonlight and waited for Tomoyo to come.His heart beating fast. There was a small boat on the bank of the lake but there seemed to be no one around. He saw Tomoyo approaching but before he could say anything she asked "Why did you ask me to come here?"

And it was then that he understood what was going on. _Well its now or never. _He thought to himself and without another word hoped into the boat and offered his hand to Tomoyo. She blushed and took his hand and he kissed it. Both of them were blushing. She was now on the boat, his hand on hers.

"So w..why did you bring me here?" She whispered. But he silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

Meanwhile in the bushes Meiling and Sakura were hiding and watching. Meiling was actually video taping their every move. _Now its our turn to film YOU. _She thought while grinning evilly.

"The song card and the flower card Sakura. Now!!" She whispered and Sakura did her work.

Soon the magical voice of the song card filled the air and it started to rain cherry blossom. Tomoyo and Eriol looked up. Tomoyo thought that Eriol was the one who was doing it. She looked at Eriol who gave her his most magical smile and kneeled before her and extended his hand saying "May I have the honor…"

She took his hand and he stood up and snaked his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him and they started to dance. They were not blushing anymore. Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder and he felt that he had his whole world was with him. After the song was finished she pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. He took off his glasses and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but then returned the kiss.

After a short while they pulled away and Eriol whispered "I Love You" in her ears and she whispered "I Love You too" and they kissed again and this time more passionately. There was no gap between them his hand was on her hips and hers was on his shoulder.

Sakura was about to scream and run to Tomoyo to congratulate her but Meiling dragged her away saying that they deserve to spend this night ALONE.

"And besides we have to pick up Syaoran before your brother KILLS him or He kills your brother." She told Sakura

Sakura and Meiling went to Touya's apartment to get Syaoran. The door was opened by Yukito who greeted them cheerily. He smiled mischievously and gestured them to be quite. Then he led them to where Syaoran was left sleeping. What they saw almost shocked them to death. Meiling quickly pulled out the video camera and started filming. _I can tease Syaoran with this forever. _She thought evilly.

Syaoran was on the couch still sleeping and Touya was beside him and he was sleeping too. But the shocking part was Syaoran's head was on Touya's shoulder and Touya's chin was on Syaoran's head. They almost looked like a happily married couple.

"WAKEY WAKEY" Shouted Meiling. Both of them opened their eyes not aware of their position.

"Hey what happened? Where am I?" asked Syaoran and it was then that he and Touya both realized their position. Both shot up and after gawking at each other for a minute Touya said "Eww…that brat was on my shoulder.." and started to brush of his shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" Syaoran said and glared at Touya. Meiling could swear that she saw electric sparks.

"Hey guys I am leaving. I am really tired. Bye" announced Meiling and left the apartment after biding good-byes to all of them.

………………………………………………………………………

After changing into her pajamas Meiling went to bed. "Another happy couple" she said and smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Long Chapter please read and review **


End file.
